Things Ninja Warriors Hate
by Telaina
Summary: After Derge of Cerberus, Yuffie is try to find ways of entertaining herself since the group is no longer dealing with a world crisis. She finds herself stuck dealing with her feelings for Vincent, family issues, and possibly other problems.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Yuffie and the many amazing characters in this story as well as anything entailing Final Fantasy XII are not mine, but owned by the god-like creatures that run Square Enix. If only I had half their geniusness…. Yes I just said geniusness.

Chapter 1

It had been rather quiet since everything with Underground. I didn't like it when things were peaceful. Call me crazy, but I don't like it when someone's not being stupid. Mostly because it leaves me nothing to do. Nothing bothers me more than to be bored. If I become bored, Reeve and Vinnie would kill me mostly because I probably destroyed some expensive equipment in an attempt to figure out how it works. Then Vinnie will give me that stare he has when I've done something wrong. Then Reeve will tell Vinnie to be nice, but he'll just wait till Reeve has left to make some condescending comment to make me feel like I'm three.

Yes… this has happened before.

This was why I started to take little hand-held games to work. If Reeve had nothing for me to do, or I just got bored of his assignment, I started playing my Sudoku game. Here lately my hands had more of a workout than the rest of my body. I had to do some training exercises with Tifa everyday or my body would go stiff. Don't get me wrong, I love doing the exercises, but when it's the only thing you've done productive in the last 3 months it starts to wear on you.

Walking into work, I went about my routine of telling everyone hello and seeing if I could bug old Mr. Hayashi into buying me lunch again. He was a delightful old man that was no doubt hansom in his earlier years. Too bad his wife died a few years back and he begged Reeve to let him stay even after he had retired because he couldn't stand to be alone. I then found myself personally responsible to make this man's life a little more enjoyable.

After the old man agreed, I walked towards the back to meet up with Reeve. Hoping he'd have something interesting for me to do. The door slid back as I stepped forward and by the look on Reeve's face when he seen me I almost got giddy. Well… never mind almost. I was.

A half smile on Reeve's face appeared and I started jumping up and down and squealing. "Oh thank you, Reeve! I've never been so happy before! Well… except for that time when Marlene called Vinnie an emo vampire, but that's just self-explanatory," I started laughing, mostly because of Reeve's exasperated expression.

I ran over and grabbed Reeve squeezing him so tightly, "Now I don't have to sit and play my Sudoku game all day! I mean… write all those reports on other countries I haven't finished. I mean…. I should just stay quiet and let you tell me my mission, shouldn't I?"

Reeve just sighed and indicated the seat on the other side of his desk. After I sat down he began to tell me my mission, "First of all, I'm giving you this mission because of it's basis and your connection towards it. Note: I will not use this against you. If there is info you wish not to report that is entirely up to you. WRO is only here to help, not cause more problems…"

"REEVE! Get on with it. I'm dancing in my seat with anticipation and can't hold it in much longer," I'm practically bouncing in my chair at this point.

Smiling, Reeve shook his head. Reeve always looked hansom when he was more personal, friendly, …or just plain human. It was no wonder his secretary, Akira, cared about him so much. Sadly, Reeve would never know that, because he was always too stuck in one of his computers to notice the love of a woman that had dealt with him since he was in Shinra. _I hate men…_.

"I want to get WRO into Wutai," before the words slipped out of his mouth I was already grinning. "I was thinking of starting a branch of WRO in Wutai that specializes in espionage and materia research."

Standing up and saluting military style, I roared, "Say no more! I'm your man- I mean woman- for the job!" Leaning forward against the desk, I whispered, "I mean who better than the heir to the throne of Wutai?"

"I thought you didn't like being called that?" Reeve smirked.

Growling, I snarl at him, "I don't mind being the heir to the thrown, I'm honored by it, but I **hate **being treated like a Princess."

"Isn't that sort of the same thing?"

Completely leaning over the desk to press my finger against his mouth, "But its ok if you want to call me Ninja Princess, or the single white rose of Wutai, or even Treasure Princess (which I was known by in my younger years). I'd just rather not be treated like some frilly, goody-to-shoes princess."

"Did you just say frilly?", Reeve was grinning even though I was leaning across his desk, messing everything up in my way.

Exasperated, I slumped against his desk, "Of all the things I said, that's the one you pick up on?"

Chuckling, he answered, "Nothing else you said was anything I haven't heard you say. Except for the Treasure Princess. Where did that one come from?"

Cheeks going red, I stumbled as I said, "Something that a SOLDIER called me when I met him at a battle at the Fort Tamblin. I tricked him into getting some valuable items I couldn't quite reach myself, being so young."

"A SOLDIER? He must have been pretty high up if he was at that battle. Would I know him?" Reeve looked interested, not because of me knowing someone important, but because it was a SOLDIER.

Pressing my lips together, I passively said, "You might of. He was a first class SOLDIER."

"First class? Then of course I know him. Who was he? Angeal? Hopefully not Genesis. Maybe even Sephiroth?", now I had Reeve's attention.

"Maybe it was Jack… Zack? Maybe… can't remember exactly," I remember Zack like it was yesterday. No one could forget that idiotic, high-strung SOLDIER that was so loveable you had to like him. I just had a hard time talking about this subject so I was trying to seem uninterested.

Reeve watched me for a second, "You're talking about Zack Fair. Now that you say that, that would make sense. How did you get him to work for you? I know Zack was gullible, but I never thought he'd be bad enough to get manipulated into being conned by a chi-i-i-. (cough) I'm sure you were very cunning."

Still glaring, I moved so I was sitting on his desk, not caring what I smashed in the process. I just shrugged my shoulders as I seemed to look off, "I didn't try really. He just…" I had to clear my throat as a lump formed. "He just helped of his own accord."

He watched for a long time before he finally said, "You should talk to Cloud about Zack. He might be able to help you with some of your grief you're still hiding."

Getting annoyed, I snapped, "I'm not grieving and Blondie would probably kill me if I came to him about anything personal."

"You'd be surprised," Reeve smiled. "Either way, back to the Wutai Project."

Clearing my throat again (stupid lump wouldn't go away), I listened to Reeve's idea of inserting WRO into Wutai's politics and social standings just long enough to get them back on there feet and headed back to their former selves. Reeve was showing his compassion for people to his extreme on this project. He had been studying Wutai's traditions as to not insult my father or any other respectful Wutai.

With tears in my eyes, I jump into his lap screaming, "Oh Reeve! Thank you so much! I'll never be able to repay you."

Reeve's cheeks were bright red and I knew I was making him exceptionally embarrassed because of his lack-of-human-interaction. Everyone in the group had their own ways of teasing Reeve. Mine was my overly affectionate personality. I was about to kiss him on the cheek, knowing it was cause Reeve to fail, when there was a knock at the door.

Clearing his throat, Vincent spoke at the doorway, "Am I interrupting something?"

Ever since Underground, and the lose of Chaos, Vincent had been rather quiet… more than normal. It was starting to worry me. He hadn't been calling really bazaar names that I later find out were scientific ways of calling me an idiot or childish. The names were annoying, but comforting. It let me know he even noticed I was alive.

Grinning ear to ear, I jump off of Reeve's lap to run to Vincent, "Vinnie! Guess what?"

"What have I told you about calling me 'Vinnie'?"

Ignoring his question like I always do, I grabbed his arm and yelled, "Reeve is setting up an organization to set up Wutai to its former glory. With me as the head of the group!"

"With your help," Reeve said.

"With your hel- What?" I spun around.

Reeve was staring at me with that simple smile he has when he knows he's pulled a fast one on you. I didn't have to look at Vincent to know he was just as shock as I was. Here I was thinking I was going to get to show my leadership abilities and they had to send Vincent. I was going to spend more time dealing with unraveling my own thoughts than my mission.

"Do you really need me?" Vincent asked. It had been awhile since Vincent had done any missions since we wanted him to rest awhile and get use to not having Chaos inside of him.

Reeve leaned back into his chair as he watched us, I'm sure planning some more evil ideas, and began to inform us, "I need Vincent to be there to show we know our position with having the heir to Wutai working for us. That we respect but protect her with our lives as they do. Vincent will also be able to get some inside information about the workings of the lower ranks to see if theirs anyone we can enlist their help with the project."

"You're telling me he's coming to be my… bodyguard?" this was unbelievable.

Vincent slightly smirked, but continued to stay silent. What was he laughing about? Better not be my inability to take care of myself. I'll throw him on the ground so hard it will make his 70-some year old head spin. Him losing his immortality will not make me feel bad.

"I don't know how much use I'll be… but I'll give my all on it," Vincent was looking at Reeve as he spoke.

Damn it…. Stupid, emo vampires…. Shifting my weight, I turned my attention back to Reeve. Ever have that feeling that someone reads straight through you? _I hate know-it-alls…_ Especially computer geeks too smart for their own good.

"In a sense, yes. Vincent, you'll be her bodyguard. But it will be so much more than that. As for you being capable, I wouldn't trust anyone else with the job. It's good to have you back," Reeve grinned and Vincent inclined his head.

I mumbled something about "men being as mushy as women" which got both of them to stare at me. Coughing, I shifted my weight again, "Well… when do we start?"

"Immediately," Reeve answered. "You'll leave for Wutai tomorrow."

As much as I was excited about going to Wutai, the idea of being stuck on an airship-my stomach turned as I thought of that- with only Vincent. Probably not ONLY, but this was going to be bad enough. Also, if we were using an airship, that only meant one thing. _Cid._ This just kept getting better as it went on.

Reeve just continued to smile like he knew every thought going through my mind until I turned around and walked out of his office. Taking deep breathes, I tried to regain my composure. This whole mission, Wutai's glory, depended on me being able to get this organization up and running.

"So, the Wutai Princess needs a bodyguard in her own city?" his voice trailed down my skin like fingertips.

Remembering what he said, I retorted, "I didn't ask for you to come. Reeve did." The pain on his face was unexpected. Vincent hardly ever showed emotion. So, why would he care what I thought? "I-I didn't mean it like that."

Vincent shook his head, "Doesn't matter. I should have expected it." He suddenly seemed nervous. In all the years I had known Vincent, I had never seen him nervous. He was not looking at me and slightly fidgeting. Worried slightly, I placed my hand till he turned back to me. "Vincent?"

For a split second, I seen vulnerability, uncertainty, and… fear. None of this fit Vincent. Yet, as quickly as I thought I had seen it, it was gone. He pressed his lips together and the expressionless face I was use to, but hated, reappeared.

Shaking his head, he said, "We should probably work on getting ready to leave. We also need to discuss how we're going to enter Wutai, since our arrival will be our first impression. Then we need to discuss how we'll work inside and how we'll communicate information."

"You can really tell you use to be a Turk," I chuckled and started to walk out of WRO.

I could hear Vincent sigh behind me as he followed, "It's a lifestyle, not a job."

"That's obvious. So, when do you suppose we sit down to talk about this?" I continued to keep my back to him. My nerves were getting to me too badly and I knew I couldn't look him in the face right now.

"Now. Isn't there a nice restaurant you like in town? You go to it at least once a week with that man in Computer Intelligence," I turned to look at Vincent, but he continued to stare at the wall.

"Uh… yeah. That's fine. You actually eat food?" I teased.

He then glared at me, "I _am_ human."

Chuckling, I said, "You could fool me sometimes."

The next thing I realize, Vincent is walking right next to me. I barely have time to think and comprehend him being there before he leaned over next to me to say, "That's not very hard to do."

My skin rippled with his breath blowing across my ear. I almost lost myself in the feeling, but his words brought me back. Snapping my head to glare at him, I noticed he was smiling. My heart stopped. I tried to remember the last time I had seen him smile: I couldn't. When had he ever smiled? I couldn't for the life of me figure out why he didn't do this more often.

Before I could do or say anything, he walked past me and headed toward the elevator. When had he ever smiled? When did he get a sense of humor? How did he know about me going out to eat with Mr. Hayashi? I think the only thing I _did_ know was that this mission was going to give me a headache, my Sudoku game was finally going to be able to rest, and I was going to have to cancel lunch and upset a very lonely man.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Lunch wasn't bad once I got over the emotional trauma I had caused to Mr. Hayashi. Actually, lunch was great. I had never just sat down and talked strategy with Vincent. It was times like this you could really see how much he missed being a Turk. Too bad that damned, mentally unstable woman had to test… Take a few steps back, Yuffie. You know it wasn't entirely her fault.

Though it was _very_ easy to blame her.

Back to lunch. It was so…easy to just sit and talk about what we were going to do. I guess this is how Cloud felt before they did a mission. Oh wait… they don't talk. They have telekinesis or, so it seemed with them. They could just look at each other and send thousands of units of knowledge. It was probably the mako that was induced in them. Some genetic characteristic that is in there blood that makes them able to speak with their minds. Like… well… vampires. Heh…heh… That's ironic.

Which made me wonder, was Vincent _really_ a vampire or was it just the closest thing to what Shinra made him into? Or _was_. It never seemed to get any easier remember Vincent didn't have Chaos anymore. It had been apart of him for so long that everyone just put the two of them together for everything. Like some sweet and sour candy and popcorn. You don't understand how it works, you just know it does. You don't ask questions, you just eat it and enjoy it. Well… that didn't sound right.

Since Chaos was gone, this also meant Vincent couldn't change. He was just a simple shooter. Really there's nothing simple about Vincent's shooting unless you're talk about the shooting in general. Point A: the bullet in gun, point B: the bullet in you're heart. I had never seen him miss unless he wanted to. But was that because of Chaos? Was Vincent the fighter he was because of Chaos? Would he ever be what he was when he fought with us in the beginning?

Its crazy the things you contemplate when you're seasick. My mind wheeled out of control as I cradled myself in one of the chairs in the meeting room of the airship. As long as I wasn't near a window I wouldn't puke. Suddenly, the ship slightly jerked and I could hear Cids laughter all the way in here.

"Cid High-" I couldn't even finish my cursing before I hit the floor.

I had always been the end of so many jokes over my seasickness. Ninjas were just not meant to fly. They were ground people. Gaia was our battle field. _I __**really**__ hate airships…_

Disoriented, it was hard to tell who it was that picked me up and lead me to a trashcan in the room. Their touch was so delicate, like they were afraid to hurt me. Their arms wrapped around me felt like an embrace, not them carrying me. They were…cold.

"Vincent?" my lips felt so dry, I choked on my own words.

"I think that's the first time you've called me Vincent in about 3 years," I could tell he was smiling, but my face was about a foot inside of a can. So, my vision was impaired.

Grumbling, I lean against the trashcan once all of my insides were at the bottom of some nasty trashcan that's probably as old as me. Vincent pulled me away from the trashcan. I had no idea where he was taking me, but I really didn't care. The ship swayed again and I stumbled. I would have fallen to the floor if Vincent had caught me against him.

Grabbing as tightly as I could to Vincent's jacket, I took deep breaths to calm my stomach. Vincent's scent enveloped my senses. A cross between the smell of a forest after a rain and old books. Completely odd, but comforting. I could feel my stomach ease some the more I stayed against Vincent. He just continued to hold me gently against him till the ship was still. Even the metal arm wrapped around my waist didn't hurt me.

Slightly chuckling, Vincent said, "I guess it's a good thing everything in your stomach is now in the trashcan or it might be on me right now."

Unable to help myself, I felt myself laugh a little against his chest. It shouldn't be this comfortable to just relax in his arms. In all my life, I had never been held the way he held me now. Like I was something valuable. Worth something in someone's world. Even if I knew that's not really how it was, it was good to imagine for the few minutes I was still against him.

The ship had calm itself, or more like Cid had decided to behave, but Vincent's arms were still around me. I chose not to say anything, lest I might provoke him to move. Yet, like everything in my life, my luck is not that great. Vincent coughed and pulled me to arms length. He looked really uncomfortable. Was it because of what he had done, or was it because it was with me?

"You need to go lay down. It won't be long before we're there. And, you need to be rested when we get there," he said leading me toward the door to usher me toward one of the rooms.

Grumbling, I walked on. Once we got out of the meeting room, he lead me down the hallway to the barracks on the airship. He opened the door for me and waited till I got into bed. He looked at me for a second and slightly smiled, "Yuffie, as my partner and a friend I think I should tell you something."

"Mmmhmm?" was all I could muster as I buried myself under the covers.

I could feel his eyes on me for a few minutes, then he said, "You look awful. Take some healing materia before we get into Wutai or else they'll think we poisoned you."

"Fu…..ou!" was all that could be heard of me cursing at him because my head was smashed into the pillow. I heard the door shut before my head went black and I passed out.

My eyes slowly opened, but all I seen was red. No, I was not angry. I mean something red…and hairy was sitting right next to me so that all I seen was the color red. Reaching my hand out, I put my hand on the red object. The hair parted were my hand was. My mind was still a little clouded and I was having a hard time comprehending what would be red and in my bed. Then my hand moved up and down as the object breathed.

I sighed, "Hello Red XII."

Red XII turned his hand so it was facing me. Though he was actually a dog, he spoke and acted like a human. Yet for some reason, he still felt the need to sleep next to someone. Some things couldn't be pushed out of habit even if you were raised as a different species.

"Vincent told me to come get you," Red XII said against the bed since he hadn't actually moved very much.

Raising an eyebrow, I looked at him, "And you became sleepy?"

"Comfortable. Yes. You looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you since I know how you tend to get nauseated when we're in the airship," Red XII began to move, but I grabbed and pulled him down so my arm was laying across him.

"It's fine. Thank you for caring so much. And Vincent asked you to come get me?" this just kept getting weirder as this mission went on.

Red XII nodded, but decided that was all he needed to say because he closed his eyes and relaxed. Figuring it was for the best, I just stared off and tried to ignore my thoughts. I had almost fallen asleep when a loud clash happened right outside the door. Then there was a large knock at the door.

"Hey squirt! It's time to get your pretty little ass up and say how the fuck your doing to your folks," Cid's voice was like nails on a chalkboard.

_I hate loud mouth sailors who pretend their everyone's father…_.

Grabbing the closest sharp thing, which happened to be a dagger on my waist, I threw it at the door. The wood crack as the dagger hit the door with a loud thud. It was quiet for maybe a total of 4 seconds.

"Son of a bitch, Yuffie! What the hell are you thinking? Get your ass out here right now before I come in there-", his voice was cut off as I swung open the door.

"And do what?" if my expression wasn't enough to hold him back, I knew my fūma shuriken staring him at eyelevel would do the trick.

Cid just stared at me with his mouth slightly opened. I do believe this was the first time I had ever seen him speechless. There was defiantly a lot of firsts lately. It made me wonder what other firsts I was going to go through during this mission.

"I'll tell you what I'm going to do you little-" ignoring every word he said, I pushed past him and walked toward the doors of the airship.

Vincent was leaning against the open door like he had known this was going to happen. The light was streaming in and played shadows across his face that made him seem terrifying and alluring. My stomach did a little flip and I could of swore we were still flying.

"Hey Princess! Are you going to fix my fucking door before you trot your pretty little hinny into to No-Man's Land?" Cid was so obnoxious and really ballsy.

Vincent's eyes moved toward Cid and mumbled, "That was the wrong thing to say…"

Slowly turning around, I glared at Cid with the intensity Cloud use to stare at Sephiroth with. Cid tried to stand his ground, but the nervous twitch of his hand gave himself away. Very slowly, I walked back towards Cid. He stared me down and didn't blink. I'll give him that, but the rest of he was shaking internally.

"You _ever_ call me a Princess in _that_ manner again, my shuriken is going to cause some damage and Shera is going to pretty mad at me," only being 5'2" I was only at chest level, but I was so sure Cid swallowed.

Figuring that was all I should do, I turned around and started walking towards the open doors again. Vincent was smiling and I thought his chest might be moving like he was laughing. I couldn't help myself, I grinned really big at him. If Cid wasn't right behind him, I would of started laughing.

"You really enjoyed that, didn't you?" Vincent asked.

"It was better than Marlene calling you an emo vampire," I smiled teasingly at him.

The smile on his face vanished and was replaced with a glare for a split second then sighed. He just pressed his lips together, but there was a slight sign of a smile still present. Walking past him, I walked off of the airship and away from the horror of the last 12 hours. As soon as I stepped on the grass and took a deep breath of mountain air from the Da Chao Mountains, my senses took over and the only thing my mind could think of was "You're home again, Yuffie."


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

For some reason, when you return home after you've left for a long time and made a name for yourself elsewhere, it always seems bittersweet. I love my father, don't get me wrong, we've just never seen eye to eye. On anything for that matter; least about me not living in Wutai. I knew as soon as Father seen me I was going to end up arguing with him about it.

Waiting in the meeting room for my father to come speak to us, I was walking around the room looking to see how much had changed since I had been here. Nothing…. This shouldn't have surprised me. My father was stubborn about everything. This made me wonder how he was going to react to WRO wanting to help Wutai. His pride was going to stand in the way, that was for sure. I just hoped he'd be able to put it aside long enough to realize what was good for our people.

"Yuffie," Vincent's voice broke my thoughts and startled me as I turned to look at him. I was really glad it was just us that were going to talk to my father first. Something about Cid trying to negotiate with my father scared the crap out of me. This way I could talk to my father with little interruption and I knew Vincent would be good with talking out all the terms.

"You're pacing…" he seemed worried, but I didn't understand why.

"I'm not pacing."

"You're walking around aimlessly and staring off. You're pacing."

I just sighed and moved to sit on one of the pads placed on the floor for visitors. Talking to my father about political things always had me nervous. Most of the time it ended up in an argument. This was one fight I knew I had to win, even if I upset my father. Wutai depended on me. Without WRO they would continue to suffer needlessly.

"You really don't like talking to your father, do you?" Vincent asked quietly.

Shaking my head, I looked up at him. His eyes seemed to pierce through me with worry. Clearing my throat, I said, "As you know, me and my father don't see eye-to-eye about most things. Well politics are on the top of the list."

He seemed confused and he turned so he was completely facing me. He stared at me and then said, "So you're afraid to talk to him about WRO and Wutai?"

"Well yes…" I wasn't sure why he was looking at me that way. This all made sense to me. What was he not understanding?

His eyebrows hardened and he slightly shook his head, "That's not the Yuffie I know." I'm sure my confusion amused him, because he slightly smiled and moved so he was standing next to me, making me incline my head up to look at him. "The Yuffie I know is fearless and will take on anyone. Even her own father if that means protecting what's hers."

My mouth slightly opened, I wasn't sure what to say. I think this was the most Vincent had ever said to me at one time, and the nicest. Vincent knelt so he was more at my eye level (he'd always be taller than me, even if I was an Amazon). I swallowed realizing how I felt about him thinking that of me. I feared his words might mean a lot more than I might chose to acknowledge.

"That's not entirely why you're nervous, is it?" I couldn't look him straight in the eyes. I could feel his vibrant ruby eyes through the side of my face. Vincent was taking me not looking at him as confirmation that he was right. That was only half the reason, but I'd let him think what he wanted to.

"Yuffie, what is it? Why are you really nervous?" his voice called to me to turn and look at him. My heart jumped when I realized how close he really was. Why did he think it was necessary to be that close?

Sighing, I swallowed, "Well, you know how I _hate_ being called 'Princess'?". He nodded, not understanding, and I continued. "Well there are certain… traditions that I specifically don't like."

"Traditions?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and I saw the side of his mouth slightly quirk up.

"You're mocking me?" I glared and turned so I wasn't facing him.

"Yuffie, that's not what I meant." I ignored him. "Yuffie, I wasn't mocking you."

I chose to stare at the wall instead of listening to him. I was hoping that my father would walk in at this moment so I didn't have to fight this anymore. I could hear Vincent behind me sigh and getting annoyed.

Grabbing me by my shoulders, Vincent spun me around so I was facing him, "Will you stop being stupid and talk to me so I can actually help before I give up trying all together?"

I was so stunned I couldn't speak. I could see the gold slightly spark in his eyes signally his mako reacting. This was the most emotion Vincent had shown since Underground. The most aggression and raw energy he had used. And it was because he cared about how I was feeling. When had this happened?

"Sorry…," was all I could manage at the moment.

He just sighed and looked at the ground. Taking a deep breath he released me and started to move away. I'm not sure why, but I reached out and grabbed his arm, making he jump slightly. He had that look on his face again. The vulnerable and fear-stricken face that sent chills down my spine.

"Vincent? Are you ok?" my hand tightened on his arm in reassurance.

"Yeah…," his voice was shaky. "It's just that ever sense the Underground situation, things… just… haven't felt right."

"Well they're not going to. Your body is getting use to functioning without Chaos," I hated seeing him like this.

"No… its not that. In fact, I think it's the opposite," He laughed nervously. "I don't think Chaos actually le-"

_I hate badly-timed entrances._

"Yuffie!" Father's voice echoed in the room as he rushed toward me and Vincent moved away to give space for my father. I rose and tried to divert my attention to my father. Where it was needed, maybe not where I wanted it. He seemed to scoop me up and suffocate me with his arms.

"Hi, Daddy," as much as he annoyed me, it was good to see him again.

After we had said our hellos and he had dogged me for not seeing him in so long, I somehow managed to get him to sit down to talk to him, Vincent sitting beside me now; and the porcelain doll expression back on his face. I snuck a look at him as we sat down. It was like nothing had even happened. _How the hell could he do that?_ I was still jumpy from how close he was. He just sat next to me like he hadn't just freaked out because I was ignoring him.

Turning back to my father, I focused on the mission and said, "I think I know of a way to help Wutai. To bring back pride to our people."

My father smiled and almost busted with excitement, "I knew you'd come back to take the throne realizing it was for the best of your people."

Sighing, I hated when my dad did that. Make me feel guilty for my choice. I loved my people, but I just wasn't ready to rule. I wasn't ready to take that responsibility. I wasn't ready to settle down.

"It's been a long time, little ninja," his voice echoed as he entered the room. Katsu stood in the doorway looking at me with this almost dreamy look.

"Ah, well look at this. It's Katsu, your childhood friend. You remember him, don't you Yuffie?" My father was smiling with that I'm-trying-to-be-innocent expression but failing horrible like he had for years.

Katsu was the best fighter among the soldiers and, by the women's standards, one of the most gorgeous bachelors left of the clan. He was charming, I'd give him that. Tall, dark hair and eyes- common in Wutai, and boyish-like features, he would have been handsome if it wasn't for his personality. He knew people loved him and craved the attention while trying to seem humble. He had annoyed me since we were small and I tried to avoid him at all cost. It's just hard to avoid someone when you're betrothed to them.

"Of course I remember him. How could I forget?" I forced the words and sunk into my seat.

Katsu came forward and sat next to my father like he had a right to be here in the middle of a conversation with me and my father. I could see Vincent watching him like he always does with people he first meets. Seizing them up, but there seemed to be something different about the way he did it this time. I was probably looking way too much into this.

My father cleared his throat to get my attention, "Yuffie, Katsu is my new First Shadow."

"What?" I exclaimed and sat straight up. The First Shadow was the commander of the army and also the ruler's right-hand man. He advised my father on any situation that had to do with Wutai's safety and/or any situation my father saw fit to have him at. He did have a right to be in this conversation. Also, and the worst part, if the First Shadow wasn't already married and of the appropriate age, he was the first choice for the King's daughter's suitor.

_I hate convenient coincidence… _

Vincent was looking at me for some type of explanation to what was going on, but the only thing I could think of is how much my father loves to meddle into things that don't involve him. Especially my love-life. Katsu was just smiling at me like he had received a metal. Well in his eyes he had: me. I always hated upsetting my father.

"Wow…. Congratulations, Katsu. That's a very high honor," I managed to say.

"Yes, it is, but its not what I want most. I'm more looking to start raising a family," he was smiling so sweetly like he was giving a speech.

I could tell Vincent caught on by the twitch of his shoulders. Why couldn't Vincent be slow? He had to be an expert at picking up on subtleties. That might be because of how much he used them himself. A different expression I couldn't place came over his face as he looked at Katsu. He was looking at him with disgust. What was going to happen next?

"Katsu has actually been telling me he has a wife in mind," my father almost crooned.

"Oh really…," this just wouldn't end.

Katsu then did something I wasn't expecting. He stood up and moved next to me and took my hand. Vincent flinched as he stopped himself pulling his gun out. When he bent down on one knee, I could feel my heart stop and my mind started to race.

"Yuffie, I know you don't think too fondly of me and may never see me in that way. But, for the sake of Wutai and restoring our people back to the way they where, will you marry me?" Katsu looked at me with the most hopeful expression.

"Eh…," I couldn't even speak. What was I suppose to say? My whole life I was practically told I would eventually marry Katsu then rule over Wutai. Yet, that was before I had seen all of Gaia and risked my life killing a psychotic ex-SOLIDER with Avalanche and realized what I was meant to do. As my father, Katsu, and even Vincent stared at me for my answer, I knew I couldn't squash all of my father's dreams just yet. "Um… Could I sleep on it? This is all so sudden and I wasn't prepared for this."

I could tell my father and Katsu were disappointed I didn't just say yes, but Katsu answered, "Of course", slightly harsh as he went back to his seat.

_I hate awkward silences…_.

Sighing, I looked back at my father, "I actually wanted to run an idea by you. A way to bring back Wutai," I slightly looked at Katsu and wished to be invisible. He was staring straight through me like I had caused him some great injustice.

"Alright, let's here it," my father was defiantly upset.

This was going to be a long, awkward conversation that was bound to end up in an argument. This mission was just going to get worse and worse….


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

"WHAT? You think I'm going to let some scandal, ex-Shinra lackey try to rebuild MY country? Yuffie, what are you thinking?" my father's voice was harsh to my ears as I tried not let his anger get to me.

Sighing, I whispered so as not to get him even more mad, "I know the idea seems almost degrading to you right now, but let me explain. Reeve is my friend and a damn good business man. He helped me, Vincent, and the rest of the group fight Shinra. Yes, he gets some of his supplies from Shinra and is still on decent ground with them, but WRO, the company he created, was made to fix the things Shinra has destroyed. He's already helped thousands of people and countries. He was actually the one to suggest helping Wutai. He wants to help us."

I could tell he didn't like that Revee still had contact with Shrina, but I could see he was hesitant on just saying no all together. This was a start. He pressed his lips together and watched me for a few minutes. Please just let his love for Wutai win over his pride.

"If it helps, Yuffie is looking over the project," Vincent spoke up behind and everyone looked startled and turned to look at him. "We all know she won't let anything happen that would potentially hurt Wutai."

My father defiantly liked that idea. Good job, Vincent. I think my father was actually considering this. I wanted to start dancing from excitement, but was afraid of the looks I would get.

"Sir, this… Reeve, that runs WRO, use to be in charge of Urban Development for Shinra and was one of the main supervisors the President communicated with," Katsu turned to my father to look him more in the eyes. "If he still has communications with Shinra, I don't think this is a wise choice."

Vincent: one. Katsu: one. My father defiantly didn't like that idea. There really wasn't much I could say about that either. Reeve was still very good friends with Rufus, the President's son and inheritor, and worked occasionally with Shinra and some of its more infamous employees. Reeve was his own person, though, and worked to change the problems Shinra had created over the years, not help them.

"I am completely positive Reeve wouldn't mind explaining his involvement with Shinra in the last couple of years if you want to speak with him in a meeting," Vincent spoke to my father and sort of ignored Katsu. "Reeve wants to communicate his ideas for Wutai anyway, so you could voice your concerns about Shinra then."

Vincent: two. Katsu: one. I am so happy I decided to bring Vincent with me. He could help me not only convince my father to consider letting WRO help Wutai, but put Katsu in his place for me. Katsu's face became stern as he stared at Vincent. Ever get that feeling two people are fighting over more than what they were talking about?

Katsu slightly moved toward my father, speaking low, like he was talking to a close friend, he said, "WRO is a rogue organization that is only a miniature copy of Shinra. They may seem harmless now, but what about years in the future when they are as powerful as Shinra once was?"

Vincent: two. Katsu: two. My father was taking in everything both men were saying, but it was hard to say who had the upper-hand. Looking at Vincent, I noticed the gold slipping in his ruby eyes again. Katsu was pissing off Vincent.

_I hate male ego trips…_

Vincent cleared his throat and I suddenly felt the room get colder, "Any organization, or country for that matter, is prone to corruption." The obvious hit to Katsu didn't go unnoticed. Katsu was already glaring at him. "Your connection does not have to be a permanent one. You can let WRO help you get back up on your feet then end all ties with us. The decision is entirely up to you."

Vincent: three. Katsu: two. There was enough testosterone in the room to suffocate someone. Katsu was clinching his teeth as he stared at Vincent. Why was Katsu getting so upset? Doesn't he want to help Wutai too? Somehow I don't think this had anything to do with Wutai anymore.

Katsu suddenly stood up and while glaring down at Vincent raised his voice as he said, "Do you honestly think some two-bit hacker can do something we can't or haven't tried?"

"Katsu! How dare you insult our guests like that? Especially friends of Yuffie," my father was highly pissed now. Katsu sat down but was still glaring at Vincent. Vincent just watched Katsu with that stone-cold face like Katsu hadn't just blown up in his face. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Valentine. Apparently, my First Shadow needs to learn some manners still."

"It's quite alright, Sir," Vincent inclined his head since he doesn't smile. "I know a hot-tempered, Turk that he would get along great with."

I choked as I tried not to laugh. Did Vincent just make a joke at Katsu's expense? This was just too priceless. I needed to memorize Katsu's face as he registered who Vincent was talking about. I had never seen his face so red with anger. Biting my lip, I turned to my father.

"So, you'll at least talk to Reeve?" I asked taking a hold of his hand. "Please, Daddy."

He just sighed as he looked at me. I knew it was going to take a lot for him to ever admit he needed WRO's help, but this was a start. He then looked at Vincent, then at Katsu; who was still glaring at Vincent.

"Alright, I'll speak with him."

Squealing, I practically tackled my father in a bear hug. My father was laughing at me the whole time, Katsu's face was in a permanent scowl, and I could have sworn Vincent was smiling. This was all just too weird. This was too easy.

Final count:

Vincent:…..probably too many to count. Katsu: two.


End file.
